bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szybki Skok w Przeszłość
I. Po dotarciu przed mosiężne białe drzwi Hiyano i Tesra po raz ostatni wymienili spojrzenia, po czym weszli to potężnej komnaty. Pokój był słabo oświetlony, ale w głębi można było dostrzec rysującą się sylwetkę Nnoitry. Tesra ostrożnie zamknął drzwi za sobą, sprawiając przy tym jak najmniej hałasu. Fracción niepewnie podeszli do swojego władcy. Gilga popatrzył na nich pogardliwe, splunął na podłogę i wyrzucił: - Ile to was nie było, e?! Oczywiście nie myślcie sobie, że zamartwiałbym się o takie szczeniaki, ale moje Zanpakutou samo się nie wypoleruje!! I nie chcę więcej takich wybryków, jasne gnojki?! - Wybacz, Nnoitra-sama, ale.... - zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna - wydaje mi się, że Tesra nie powinien wykonywać żadnych prac w takim stanie, bo przecież.... - A gówno mnie to obchodzi! Jego wina, że nie umiał obronić się przed tobą, żałosna Shinigami! To, że nie ma ręki, nie oznacza od razu, że będzie grzał dupę w pokoju, a ktoś inny odwali za niego robotę! A teraz, do pracy! - wykrzyczał Espada i zaszył się w mrok. Tesra i Hiyano popatrzyli po sobie. Nagle dziewczynie zrobiło się słabo. Osunęła się na podłogę, ale Arrancar zdążył ją zręcznie złapać w ostatniej chwili. Przed oczami jej pociemniało i zrobiło się niedobrze. Miała ochotę zwymiotować, ale nie miała na tyle siły, aby to zrobić. - H-Hiyano!? Co ci się stało?! Czy to...! - Lindocruz przypomniał sobie, że podczas ich starcia Shinigami też otrzymała dużo obrażeń, ale adrenalina posłużyła za znieczulenie i nie odczuwała bólu, aż do teraz. Mężczyzna wyzywał się w duchu, jak mógł tego nie zauważyć, tej krwi na jej ubraniu. Był zbyt pochłonięty własnym bólem i i jej historią, aby móc to wcześniej dostrzec. Ostrożnie zawiesił ją przez ramię. Jej ciało było lekkie i choć podczas potyczki straciła dużo krwi, emanowało przyjemnym ciepłem. Arrancar odwrócił się na pięcie i w pośpiechu chciał opuścić pomieszczenie, ale zatrzymał go głos Nnoitry. - A ty gdzie?! Robota czeka! - krzyknął widząc oddalającego się Fracción. - Muszę zanieść Kumasakę do lecznicy! Jest w ciężkim stanie! - odpowiedział pewnym i zdecydowanym głosem, po czym pchnął wrota swoim ciałem i wybiegł na korytarz znikając za zakrętem. - T-Ty, ej! Czekaj no! A kto ci pozwolił, he?! - Espada wychylił się zza drzwi nasłuchując coraz to cichszych kroków. - Phi, matoł. Dostanie opieprz jak wróci, nie będę debila gonił. - mruknął pod nosem, po czym wsunął ręcę do kieszeni i wrócił do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tesra co chwilę przyśpieszał kroku. Ciało Hiyano robiło się zimniejsze z sekundy na sekundę. Nareszcie. Dotarł na miejsce. Pośpiesznie wszedł do sali wołając: - Aporro-sama, proszę o pomoc! Mam pacjenta! - z mroku wyłonił się różowowłosy. Spojrzał na nieprzytomną, po czym rzekł: - Z wami amatorami są zawsze same problemy. Byliście tu ledwie godzinę temu, czemu nie mogła poddać się badaniom kontrolnym? Ehhh, wszystko zawsze na mojej głowie... - wyciągnął lewą rękę ku stołowi i chwycił najbliżej leżące narzędzie. - Połóż ją. - powiedział sucho. Tesra delikatnie położył Hiyano na pierwszym łóżku z brzegu. - Przy okazji zapytam, jak tam czucie w ręce, którą ci sprawiłem? Lepiej? - Narazie czuję ją do okolic łokcia, Aporro-sama. - odparł znieciepliwiony Tesra, po czym szybko dodał by uciąć temat i przejść do rzeczy - czy moglibyśmy zacząć operować?... - Oczywiście, lecz najpierw muszę podać środek usypiający, w końcu ofiar--ekhm... pacjentka, może obudzić się po wyczuciu skalpela. Niestety, niektóre zabiegy wymagają radykalnych rozwiązań, nie chcemy przecież stracić kolejnego członka armii Aizena-sama. - Dlaczego więc podczas mojego zabiegu nie otrzymałem znieczulenia? Początkowo myślałem, że nie dysponujesz takim środkiem... - Przecież mówię, że tylko NIEKTÓRE zabiegi wymagają radykalnych rozwiązań. Cóż, a teraz, zabierajmy się już do ekspery--ekhm, operacji. Odłóż to proszę. - powiedział, podając Lindocruzowi dziwny przyrząd. II. ''- .....Hiyaaanooo.....'' - dziewczyna słyszała głosy, ale jakby z oddali. Pod głową wyczuła coś miękkiego i ciepłego. - Hiyano, pora wstawać! - ponownie usłyszała głos mężczyzny, tym razem już całkiem wyraźnie. Powoli otworzyła zaspane oczy. Ujrzała mocno oświetlone pomieszczenie zbudowane ze starych drewnianych desek. Nad nią stał pochylony mężczyzna o jasnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Miał serdeczny wyraz twarzy z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Jeszcze chwila..... - wymamrotała i przekręciła się na drugi bok. Wpatrywała się sennie w podgnitą ścianę pełną szczelin, przez które wdzierały się poranne promyki rażące w oczy. Już prawie zasnęła, gdy nagle poczuła czyjeś gładkie dłonie unoszące ją w górę. - Hopsaaa~! Jeśli sama nie chcesz wstać, to zrobimy to po mojemu! - rozbrzmiewał roześmiany głos. - Przestań, Tato! - wykrzyczała Hiyano śmiejąc się radośnie. Blondyn chwycił dziewczynkę jedną ręką, a drugą zaczął słać łóżko. Właściwie, trudno nazwać to było łóżkiem, bowiem były to dwie przystawione do siebie drewniane skrzynki, na których leżała dziurawa poduszka i materiał imitujący kołdrę. Nagle do pokoju wbiegł chłopak z poczochranymi rudymi włosami sięgającymi ramion. - Tato, śniadanie gotowe! - Zawiadomił ze spaloną i przeżartą rdzą ze starości patelnią w ręce. - Świetna robota, Tobi! - odpowiedział ojciec klepiąc go po głowie. Na twarzy chłopca gościł dumny uśmiech. - Ty idź przygotować stół, a my zaraz do ciebie dołączymy. - szepnął Tobiemu do ucha. Chłopak odpowiedział raźnym uśmiechem i wybiegł z pokoju. Mężczyzna ostrożnie postawił dziewczynkę na ziemi, po czym uklęknął przed nią na jednym kolanie i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. - Hiyano, wiesz, jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - .....sobota?... - odpowiedziała lekko zmieszana. - Ah, nie, nie~! - zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi. - Chodziło mi raczej o dzisiejsze święto, dziś obchodzisz swoje 50 urodziny, Hiyano! Z tej okazji przygotowałem dla ciebie małą niespodziankę, ale najpierw chodźmy zjeść śniadanie. - Udali się do "kuchni", czyli kolejnego niezgrabnie zbudowanego drewnianego pomieszczenia, w którym można było znaleźć dużą skrzynię służącą za stół i metalową blachę, która była kuchenką nagrzewaną przez ogień znajdujący się pod spodem. Na "stole" leżały trzy porcje jajecznicy wyłożonej na popękane ceramiczne naczynia. Na podłodze siedział jedzący już Tobi. W ciszy zjedli posiłek. Nagle do kuchni przez główne wejście, czyli wycięty otwór znajdujący się w jednej ze ścian, wszedł wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, czarnowłosy Shinigami. Nosił na sobie haori 10. dywizji. Na jego widok ojciec zerwał się z podłogi i powitał go serdecznym uściskiem. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć, Isshin! Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz! - Powiedział radośnie. - Jak mógłbym nie odwiedzić własnego brata, Havoc? I to jeszcze w tym specjalnym dniu! - zaśmiał się Isshin i ukradkiem spojrzał na uśmiechniętą i zdziwioną jego wizytą Hiyano, i puścił jej oko. - Wszystko już przygotowane, proszę za mną! - rzekł, po czym marszem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Havoc przyglądał się mu z uśmiechem. Dzieci patrzyły na niego pytająco. - Tato, co tu się dzieje? - spytał Tobi. - Hiyano, chyba najwyższy czas pokazać ci twoją niespodziankę. - odpowiedział ojciec i gestem ręki zachęcił dzieci do wyjścia. Na zewnątrz można było zobaczyć rukongańskie uliczki i chatki, gdzie nie gdzie dało się również dostrzec śpiących na szosie ludzi. - Na początek, mały upominek od wujka~! - Roześmiał się Isshin, po czym przekazał Hiyano małą kwadratową paczkę. Po otworzeniu jej ukazała się kolorowa okładka. - Co to, wujku? - zapytała patrząc się w prezent, była nim wyraźnie oczarowana. - Haaaa, jak to co? - powiedział z niedowierzaniem - przecież to najprawdziwsza manga! - Ma-Manga?! - wykrzyknęła - więc tak wygląda manga?! - na jej twarzy rozciągał się szeroki uśmiech. - Jest niesamowita, piękniejsza, niż sobie wyobrażałam! - wpatrywała się w okładkę jak zahipnotyzowana. - "Hellsing"? - powiedział lekko zdziwiony Havoc zaglądając córce przez ramię - Isshin, ona nie jest na to za młoda? - Przecież Sashimo też to czytała! Poza tym, w świecie ludzi jest ostatnio moda na wampiry! - uśmiechnął się Shinigami. - Mama to czytała? - spytał Tobi, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby widział tą mangę po raz pierwszy. - Jeśli pozwolisz, Hiyano, narazie schowam twój prezent, żeby nic mu się nie stało, dobrze? - Havoc wyciągnął rękę po podarunek, następnie schował go za swoje podarte ubranie. - No dobrze, a teraz, panie i panowie, nadszedł czas na wspaniały pokaz~! - Wykrzyknął Isshin wyciągając swoje Zanpakutou. - Zaraz zobaczycie, jakich wspaniałych rzeczy można dokonać za pomocą ognia! Gotowi, więc--! - nagle ziemia pod ich stopami zaczęła drżeć. Kapitan wyczuł potężną falę Reiatsu nadciągającą z północy. - To... - zawachał się dokończyć. Z lasu zaczęły wyłaniać się potężne stworzenia taranujące wszystko na swojej drodze. Wioska popadła w panikę. ludzie zaczęli biegać wszędzie, w popłochu uciekając przed monstrami. - ......Hollowy......! - dokończył wcześniej wypowiedziane zdanie Havoc. III. - Dzieciaki, schowajcie się gdzieś! - krzyknęli mężczyźni. Hiyano i Tobi popatrzyli na siebie ze strachem, ale nie ruszyli się z miejsca. - Zaraz powinnna przybyć reszta 10. Oddziału, muszę odwrócić uwagę Hollowów od cywili! - powiedział Isshin i rzucił się do ataku. Widząc to jego brat pobiegł mu pomóc. Dzieci schowały się za kilkoma belkami w cieniu, była to doskonała kryjówka, pozwalająca równocześnie obserwować pole bitwy. Mężczyźni doskonale radzili sobie z poskramianiem besti. W oddali słychać było donośne kroki. To kolejne potwory zbliżające się do 79. dzielnicy w południowym Rukongai! Z przeciwnej strony można było dostrzec biegnącą sporą grupę Shinigami. Pomoc jest już w drodze! Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie ma się czego bać! - Kapitanie, wszystko w porządku?! - wykrzyczała biegnąca kobieta na przedzie oddziału. - A wygląda, jakby było, Matsumoto?! - odpowiedział zdenerwowany czarnowłosy, siłujący się z potworem.